


we have no time for love

by LastMelodya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya harum Satsuki, Satsuki, dan Satsuki. Tak ada yang lain dan tak akan pernah ada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we have no time for love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: au, miss-typo(s), drabble, and other stuffs.  
> Note: absurd, sumpah. saya kangen aomomo yang damai :”)

**_we have no time for love_ **

**.**

Daiki sudah lama menaut yakin.

            Pada binar _magenta_ yang tak ada duanya, pada senyum manis yang mencipta rona-rona, pada suara tipikal yang berdengung berirama.

            Ia tak perlu dua kali kedipan untuk mencipta renjana. Dan, sosok Satsuki selalu dan _masih_ menjadi yang pertama. Yang ingin ia lihat sosoknya, di antara malam dan gumpalan selimut, dan tawa hangat, dan dekap-dekap lengan kokohnya. Atau, di antara selangkangannya.

            Tapi, selalu ada pertentangan.

            Di antara semuanya, bagi Daiki, ia hanya pengecut ulung. Ia bahkan tak berani mengucap hal-hal seperti _bisakah kita lebih dari ini?_ Dan Satsuki terlalu naïf untuk mencerna. Bahwa dekap hangat dan peluk Daiki memang dilakukan untuk hal-hal yang _lebih dari itu_. Bahwa ada suatu malam, di mana Daiki menahan segalanya agar tak membawa bibirnya mengulum si merah muda. Dalam gairah buta dan panas-panas sementara. Bagi Daiki, itu tak masalah.

            _Tak masalah, asal Satsuki-nya tak apa-apa_.

            **.**

Tapi Daiki adalah Daiki dan ia hanya bisa terjebak dalam distorsi perasaannya sendiri. Di sini, dalam gelap dan merah muda. Desah-desah yang menggema. Hanya harum Satsuki, Satsuki, dan Satsuki. Tak ada yang lain dan tak akan pernah ada. Bahwa Daiki tak apa-apa walau ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Bahwa ia akan lari dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi setelah ini. Dan hidup bahagia bukanlah catatannya bersama Satsuki, bukan.

            **.**

Maka Daiki hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan. Dengan jutaan penyesalan juga ribuan kata sialan.

            “Aku akan bertahan kalau Dai-chan memintanya.”

            Dan Daiki tak pernah dan tak akan pernah meminta. Genggaman dilepas dan seluruhnya kembali dingin, gelap, sepi. Embus angin akan jadi teman barunya. Dan, abu-abu.

            Karena tak ada lagi merah muda.

            “Jangan pernah lupakan sahabatmu ini, Satsuki.” Daiki mengujar dalam suara kering. “Berbahagialah dengannya.”

            Dalam hati Daiki mengumpat;

            _sahabat, sahabat_.

            _It sucks_.

**.**

**.**

**(end.)**


End file.
